I'm A Nice Guy
by Patricia Sage
Summary: The Glee Club guys didn't realize that these unconscious acts of physical contact were a sign that he was letting his fears go away, that this was a trait of the dapper boy that they rarely got to see. However, when Blaine fully decided to let his guard down around them, the boys understood that this was a simple sign of fraternal trust.


**I'm A Nice Guy**

**Author's Note: Hey all! This story was inspired by the performance in 4x02 by Artie and Blaine, during "Boys/Boyfriend" when Blaine ruffled Artie's hair. It kind of attached itself to my mind and grew into a scary thing that I can't even recognize. Also, the title is a lyric from that number, as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or, like, anything. I do own a copy of the Wicked soundtrack and a kick-ass blender…but that has nothing to do with anything…so I'm gonna shut up now. AND DON'T WORRY, THOSE TWO ARE NOT RELATED, I'M NOT GONNA BLEND WICKED!**

…**please shut up now.**

**Okay.**

**On with the story….**

It had always taken a while for Blaine Anderson to let himself trust people.

His first few weeks at Dalton Academy had been filled with endless skirting around people and keeping his head down. However, as he had gotten used to the friendly dynamic of the place, Blaine allowed himself to let his guard down a little. This, unlike most of the other times he had allowed it, worked out for the better. The curly-haired singer found friends in the school's resident a capella boys' choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers. The boys in the Warblers helped him open up about himself, trust others, and become comfortable around them so that they were more like brothers than simple friends.

And then Blaine met Kurt.

And Blaine loved that sassy fashionista enough to once again step out of his comfort zone, following him to a place that before had caused him pain and fear—public school.

William McKinley High was just as Blaine imagined it would be. Bustling with people, smelling of BO and Axe, and filled with shouting of swears and insults. There were moments when the hazel-eyed boy questioned his sanity for returning to this hellhole, when he had such a wonderful sanctuary at Dalton, but then he would see his boyfriend and all the doubts would disappear.

Kurt was like sunshine to him. Before, Blaine had felt like he was out on a cold and windy autumn day, shivering and alone. Now, he was still outside, but the sun was out, warming him and making him feel like maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

The Glee Club at McKinley was also a highlight of his transfer. Their entire dynamic was of a stark contrast to the dapper boys from Dalton, but they had their own strange and charming appeal that he quickly caught on to.

However, he still didn't trust them as much as he did Kurt, Cooper, and his friends in the Warblers—the most important men in his life. Not enough to really let loose and feel comfortable enough to truly be himself. At least, not at first.

Finn was kind of harsh to him when he first joined, and Blaine didn't want to seem narcissistic, but he assumed that he was because the taller boy was intimidated by his talent. Even if that was the case, it didn't make Blaine feel any better about how he was being treated.

All he wanted was a little acceptance, and getting this crap from Kurt's step-brother kind of hurt.

But then it was resolved and Blaine felt okay again. It seemed like the boys in Glee didn't mind him, and they didn't seem to have a problem with him being gay. But then broments started to happen, and the group of boys started to work to include Blaine. The boy from Dalton couldn't have been more touched. Suddenly, he was being invited for video-game nights, a game of football in the park, crazy parties. And, once again, he let his guard down and let himself trust.

Now, the Glee Club guys knew that Blaine latched onto people when he was drunk. Mostly Finn, with endless comments on his height. They didn't realize that this physical contact was a sign that he was letting his fears go away, that this was a trait of the dapper boy that they rarely got to see. However, when Blaine fully decided to let his guard down around them, the boys understood that this was a sign of his trust.

Now, people like Finn and Puck were a little uncomfortable with it at first, since Blaine was gay and all. Like, when they would watch a suspenseful movie in the theatre and the curly-haired boy would latch onto Finn's upper arm in nervousness. Or when they were sitting outside in the cold and Blaine shuffled closer to Puck for warmth.

Mike, Artie, and Sam were more chill with these habits of Blaine's. Like, when Mike had fallen while dancing, almost twisting his ankle and Blaine had run over to help. The curly-haired boy had nervously flitted his hands around, touching Mike's ankle and his face where he had hit his head, until the Asian boy had grasped the other boy's hands and re-assured him.

Artie and Blaine performed together quite a bit, also. They had around the same vocal range, so they worked together often with their parts and choreography. Blaine would sometimes reach over and do something like ruffle Artie's hair. Artie _would_ do the same…if he could reach.

Or when Sam had practiced a duet with Blaine one time and the shorter boy had given him tips, reaching over and touching his stomach slightly in order to prove a point about diaphragm breathing. Sam didn't mind. He had two young siblings who fought for his attention. And he kind of considered Blaine to be like a brother, too. And brothers were comfortable around each-other.

The boys in Glee weren't really used to this behavior from a gay guy. The only gay dude they'd had for a friend was Kurt, and the pale boy usually distanced himself from them as a natural instinct. So, when Blaine started being fond towards them, some of them were a little intimidated. However, after spending time with him and finding out that Blaine was actually a really cool dude, they got used to it. Got used to Blaine as a person. Plus, the guy was really fun to party with.

When Blaine had a few drinks in him, his dancing got crazier, his words more confusing, but his truly good personality still would shine through. And Finn didn't mind that his step-brother's boyfriend would ask him for a piggyback because he "wants to know what it feels to be on top of the world". Puck would tackle the smaller boy and mess up his hair until the gel-helmet was demolished and Blaine would beat his fists into Puck's chest, laughing. Artie was okay with an intoxicated Blaine kneeling down to "get a better look at the scary animals" that were printed on his sweater-vest. Mike would accompany the curly-haired boy to the dance floor and try his best to catch him whenever he stumbled. And Sam didn't feel repulsed when, one time, a very drunk Blaine planted a kiss to his cheek, mumbling "You're awesome, Sam," before promptly passing out.

They all eventually realized that he wasn't coming onto them; he was just being _Blaine_. With these touches, the hazel-eyed boy was showing them how comfortable he was. How he wasn't afraid to just _be_ around them.

Because that was what it was—Blaine was simply expressing how comfortable he felt around them. That he could be himself. That he didn't feel like he was going to be judged for it. And when the Glee Club boys understood this, they felt no qualms whatsoever about giving the boy from Dalton a hug.

Because, even though he liked boys, Blaine deserved for his platonic advances to be reciprocated, to show that the McKinley guys trusted him too.

**Author's Second Note: Oh goodness, I feel like this was terrible. It just kind of went on and on and each idea had a mind of its own and the tenses were all over the place and I feel like this just turned out really bad. Did it make sense to you? Did YOU think it was terrible? Please review and let me know.**

**Also, I am aware that I only showcased 5 of the Glee guys (not including Blaine or Kurt). That is because they are my favorite. I know it's not really canon to just talk about them, but it is what it is. Please review, it would mean the world to me.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
